1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory access technology, and more particularly, to a memory management system and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The addressable address range of a common microprocessor system is limited by the number of address lines in the address bus thereof. Taking the currently available digital system as an example, the addressable address range of the microprocessor is equal to two to the power of the number of the address lines. For example, the addressable address range of sixteen address lines is equal to two to the power of sixteen (216), 65536 addresses. However, due to considerations in the architecture and the cost, the number of address lines is reduced as much as possible in a most 8-bit microprocessor system. In most practical applications, the size of the memory in a microprocessor system is often limited by the addressable address range of the microprocessor system and cannot be increased. Therefore, the functionality of the microprocessor system is also limited.
Hence, the memory is a very important critical resource in a microprocessor system. The size of the memory is limited by the addressable address range of the microprocessor and the cost of the overall system. Therefore, under suitable considerations in the various factors, how to provide the largest memory resource utilized by the system becomes a very important issue.